The Other Side
( ) |artist = |year = 2013|difficulty = Dificil|nogm = 3|dg = }}"The Other Side" por aparece en como un NTSC exclusive y como un PAL DLC. , and . Appearance of the Dancer El bailarín es un hombre que tiene el pelo negro y una barba negra. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra, una camisa polo azul, pantalones negros, zapatillas de deporte plateadas, una gorra negra y blanca y una placa de identificación plateada. Background The background first has bright vertical blue lights that go up and down according to the beat. After that, a blue horizontal light appears before him. At the chorus, there are flashing lights similar to those in Hot For Me. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Slowly bend your right arm upward while tilting to the left, and cross your legs. Gold Move 3 is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 2: Put your hand on your face as if you were about to grab an imaginary cap and cross your legs. Otherside gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Otherside gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Otherside gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Otherside gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Mashups The Other Side is featured in the following Mashups: * Bailando (Let's Rock!) * Copacabana * I Gotta Feeling (Hops & Jumps) ' Captions ''The Other Side appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Charismatic Punch * Clock * Cross Face * Don t Touch Me * Epic Dancing * Epic Muscles * Geometric Dance * Groovy Plane * Groovy Run * Radical Geometry * Scales Walk Trivia *''The Other Side'' is the first song by Jason Derulo in the series. *"Drunk" is censored. **However, it is still audible the first time it s said. *The first set of lyrics "In the beginning" appear first before the song starts. *On September 17, 2013, ’s American YouTube channel, justdancegame, uploaded a video with Jason Derulo himself saying that he was excited to have one of his songs in the game and told the viewers to try his dance and show Jason what you got. He was also excited for Want To Want Me, as he said in the video previewing it. *The files for this song show that '''Gold Move 2 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. There are also two unused pictograms in it. *Sometimes, the menu image does not appear in the menu.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKxhOmhsuxk *'' '' became the first NTSC exclusive to appear on . *''The Other Side'' comes with an avatar, which can only be accessed by purchasing the DLC in the PAL region. On , the avatar is available for 5 Mojocoins. *If one look closely at the dancer, one can see his shirt s color changes to orange at a few points of the routine. *For unknown reasons, the coach s avatar is not available on the NTSC version of , although the routine is an NTSC exclusive. Gallery Game Files Otherside cover generic.png|''The Other Side'' otherside cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach otherside cover albumbkg.png| album background otherside_cover@2x.jpg| cover otherside jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games otherside beta golden ava.png|Beta golden avatar otherside beta diamond ava.png|Beta diamond avatar otherside golden ava.png|Updated golden avatar otherside diamond ava.png|Updated diamond avatar otherside pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Otherside jd2014 menu pal.png|''The Other Side'' on the menu in PAL Region as a DLC Otherside jd2014 menu ntsc.jpg|''The Other Side'' on the menu in NTSC Region Otherside jd2014 routinemenu.png| routine selection menu Otherside jd2014 coachmenu ps4 camera.png| coach selection screen (PS4 Camera) Otherside jd2014 score ps4 camera.png| score screen (PS4 Camera) Otherside jdnow score october 2015.png| score screen (October 2015 version) Otherside jd2016 menu.png|''The Other Side'' on the menu (2016) Otherside jd2016 load.png| loading screen (2016) Otherside jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2016) Otherside jd2017 menu.png|''The Other Side'' on the menu (2017) Otherside jd2017 load.png| loading screen (2017) Otherside jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (2017) Otherside jd2017 score.png| score screen (2017) otherside jd2014 gameplay 2.jpg| gameplay Promotional Images otherside promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Beta Elements Otherside beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram Otherside beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Otherside beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 (not a Gold Move) Others otherside thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jason_Derulo_-_"The_Other_Side"_(Official_HD_Music_Video) Teasers The Other Side - Gameplay Teaser (US) The Other Side - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays The Other Side - Just Dance 2014 The Other Side - Just Dance Now The Other Side - Just Dance 2016 The Other Side - Just Dance 2017 The Other Side - Just Dance 2018 The Other Side - Just Dance 2019 Extraction The Other Side - Just Dance 2014 (Extraction) Site Navigation Categoría:Canciones de Jason Derulo Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:DLCs Categoría:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now